clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nixels
Cookironi |last_appearance=Nixel, Nixel, Go Away |creator(s)=The Lego Group |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Fred Tatasciore |other_voice_actors= |name=Nixels |gender=Male; females hinted at |nickname(s)=*Dude (Flain) *Soldiers (Major Nixel) *Weird little things (Booger) *Intolerant little creatures (Screeno) *Fellas (Spinza) *Scurvy dogs (Skulzy) |friends= |basis=Freelance |country=Planet Mixel |affiliation= }} Nixels are the dark, uncreative, uncool enemies of the colorful, creative, cool Mixels and the secondary antagonists of the Clash of the Couples franchise. Bio Nixels: This swarm of annoying little creatures is mindlessly bent on breaking the world apart! Coverage Early history Nixels were created and cloned using the Ultimate Nixelator. Crown Jules assumed the position of leading the entire army and appointed Mandy as military commander. They then occupied Nixels Land and began to scheme, making it their mission to get rid of the couples. First plans While many couples were at the Mix Festival, the Nixels kidnapped them and trapped them in safes scattered across Crotoonia. The only couple who managed to evade capture was Apple Blossom, who arrived late to the party. Nixels attacked various areas of the planet, but they and Mandy were defeated by the couples who were set free by the Infernite leader. ("Calling All Couples") One Nixel decided to relax and take a break from his duties by eating cookironies. The Infernites, Cragsters and Electroids saw this during their fight for the last of their cookironies, and gave chase, hoping to gain possession of the snack. ("Cookironi") Apple Blossom and Kooky Cookie created a lava slide at the Infernite Kingdom, but when they were about to ride it, a Nixel came in and tried to ruin their fun. Soon, a lot more of them invaded as well. Apple Blossom suggested that she and Kooky Cookie Mix so they could repel the little creatures away, and so they did so after retrieving back their cubit from them. After they defeated the Nixels, they upgraded their lava slide in the process; but the same Nixel from the beginning came back to annoy them again. This time, Kooky Cookie stomped on it and it got stuck on the bottom of her foot. She then left with Apple Blossom to try out their improved lava slide, while the flattened Nixel angrily chanted. ("Nixels") During a training exercise to steal cubits, Mandy instructed three Nixels to head to various lands to take one from each of the original three tribes. The Nixel that headed to the Infernite lands ended with his head on fire, the Nixel that headed to the Cragster lands ended with a footprint embedded into his shell, and the final Nixel that made it to the Electroid lands brought back a Cragster and Electroid cubit, along with the Flurr & Kooky Cookie Mix, who attacked Mandy, much to the amusement of the Nixels. ("Another Nixel") A large group of Nixels managed to give chase to Krader and Toasty Pop, ending with them being able to drive the two couples off of a cliff. Thanks to the interventions of Kraw and Glomp, the two couples were able to survive via a makeshift bobsled, but the Nixels continued to chase them, only to be stopped by a crude ice sculpture of Mandy, which scared them enough to salute, and stay saluting, while the couples ran off. ("Wrong Colors") During another training exercise, Mandy painted two Nixels in Frosticon and Flexer colors in an attempt to steal more cubits. This disguise managed to fool Mangifo and Gobba, who were just about to play Slingshot. They unknowingly gave a cubit to the two Nixels, who faked a mix to try and blend in, but were ditched by the Magnifo & Gobba Mix, who just found them "weird". When they returned the cubit to Mandy, she, along with the remaining Nixel army, thought they were couples, and attacked them, while Mandy escaped with the cubit, only for the mix to retrieve it again. ("Nixel "Mix Over"") Further plans During the annual Mix Festival, Mandy piloted the Cloud Ship to attack the couples. Using the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, which cost the lives of multiple couples, the festival was Nixed, turning most of the couples in to mindless zombies drained of color. When a few of the leaders were able to escape, Mandy sent out the remaining Nixels to give chase. When the leaders decided that they were heading to Couple Mountain to retrieve the giant rainbow cubit, a few Nixels overheard the plan, letting them beat the couples to the peak and cover the cubit. By burrowing under the cubit, the couples were able to smash it into smaller cubits, creating Mixes that defeated and scattered the Nixels away. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During an Infernite camping trip, a few Nixels hid from the trio to listen in on their campfire story. When the the couples were abducted by the ship-space, two Nixels tagged along, getting kicked into orbit, much to their annoyance. During a picnic hosted by the Orbitons, the two Nixels burrowed under and stole the oxy-juice and crater tots being served. However, the oxy-juice was grabbed by the Baby Bop & Zaptor Mix, who burned and stomped on the Nixel, while the crater cots were devoured by the second Nixel, who accepted rokit sauce from the BJ & Vulk Mix, sending him into a mushroom cloud explosion thanks to the heat. The two Nixels were later seen orbiting yet again. A satellite feed of the new moon-based couples was sent to a screening of Nixels, who jeered in anger at the new couples, but they all recoiled in fright due to Crown Jules' arrival. ("Couple Moon Madness") Nixels were a key component of the Nixelstorm, which scattered various couples across the lands, but also scattered the controls of the Cloud Ship as well. Eventually, the Nixelstorm was tamed by the couples and the Cloud Ship was fully destroyed, leading to the Nixels to creating Crown Jules' Airship for the next plans. ("Mixels Rush") The Nixels played an important part in Crown Jules' large plan to stop the couples with the mixamajig hoax. Two Nixels boarded the egg-rock to find a willing couple to be the one in charge of the mixamajig key by using a Maximum Mixel shadow puppet to fool them, while also planting a seed of discord into the ranks. Eventually, when the entirety of the couples met at the mixamajig threshold with their own keys, they were fully trapped and at the mercy of Crown Jules. When the couples managed to escape through maxing, the entirety of the Nixel army combined forces to boost Crown Jules-whose body is already made of multiple Nixels-into a larger form. To counteract, the maxes formed the Ultra-Miximum Max and ended up defeating the Shopkin, leading his Nixel army to scatter off away from her. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Revenge One day, three couples visited Celgreb City and went undercover to research the couple tribes there. They reported the MCFD, Pyrratz and Medix as unhelpful, greedy and teeth-flossers, respectively. After the investigation, one said that the evidence proved that Nixels are awesome and couples are not. This angered the tribes, who then surrounded the trio. ("Nixels' New Adventure!") The final battle At some point, Nixel scouts had discovered the city of Celgreb City. Led by an idea of Crown Jules', rather than destroy the city, the Nixels worked to make it their own. By using a technique called "saturation advertising", they made couples no longer want to mix with each other. This culminated in the creation of the I-Cubit; a device that fully drained a couple's will to mix, while also desaturating them. This left them open to be fully zombified by Nixel swarms. The Nindjas, after becoming aware of the plots of the Nixels, attempted to stop them, but were stopped and zombified themselves by a Nixel amalgamation. Eventually, Tyler and his three friends snuck into their headquarters, freeing the couples from their zombification along with restoring color to the lands. A couple Nixels ended up Coupleized as a result, while the remaining knocked out ones were disposed of by the Trashoz. Crown Jules was destroyed in the process by the June Balloon & Lana Mix, while Mandy fled. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Personality Nixels are small and seemingly harmless; but they are actually vicious, annoying, crazy and destructive creatures who are spread all over the land of the Mixels. Their society operates more like a virus, and they live to tear down and break apart the world around them, including any combinations that the Mixels create. There is nothing the Nixels hate more than when two or three Mixels combine together and get super powers. The Nixels have made it their mission in life to put an end to such crazy creativity all together. The only way to do this is to hide and destroy the cubits that enable the Mixels to combine in the first place. When they swarm together, the Nixels can break apart a Mixel in seconds. They are shown to not be very intelligent, as they are easily confused (such as when they stand at attention towards an ice sculpture of Major Nixel in Wrong Colors), and have poor speech capacities, only being able to say single words and very simple phrases. Technical Details Basis The Nixels' name is a play on the word "nix"; a term that means to terminate something. The army and strict personalities, combined with the drive for conformity, of the Nixel community strongly resembles that of Communism. They may also be based off of Nazism because of their goal to exterminate the Mixels for being unlike them. Nixels are also very similar to Daleks in that they chant a single word of destruction (exterminate/nix), are a battle suit piloted by a smaller character, and are a feared villain. Livery Nixels are very, very small. So small, in fact, that they can be easily crushed by Seismo's large feet. They have little ears, arms, and legs. When in their armor, they are mostly black, with the exception of their white faces peering through a circular hole in the front. It is possible that the black outer shell of a Nixel is like armor since it is shown that they can pop right out and run around without it. It is unknown how they control the hands in the armor, as they have no hands when outside of it. Their arms are also retractable, as demonstrated in Nixel "Mix Over". Nixel armor has three variants: slope ears, cat ears, and flat tops. However, there is a member that is an oddity to these rules. He is Muscle Nixel, and is about the size of Major Nixel and is very buff. Even King Nixel, their leader, is very large; being the largest overall character in the franchise. However, this is only due to him being made up of individual Nixels. In LEGO form, they share several common features, such as a white, spherical, printed face; a black, squarish body; small black arms; and small black nonfunctional legs. Small variations are present in each of the three known Nixels, such as size, building technique, pieces, and shape. There are 10 different Nixel faces, however, only two of them are widely used. Memorable Quotes *''"Couples? (blows a raspberry) Nixels? (creates gesture of thumbs up) Heh..."'' - Nixel, Nixels *''"M-Mix?"'' - Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''""Break them up, shake them up, that's the way to wake them up."'' - Nixel (Nixie), Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *''"Seriously?"'' - Nixel, Couple Moon Madness *''"Crater tots! Tots! Tots!"'' - Nixel, Couple Moon Madness *''"Oxy-juice! Juice, juice!"'' - Nixel, Couple Moon Madness *''"And so, the evidence clearly proves that Nixels are awesome and Couples are not!"'' - Nixel, Nixels' New Adventure! Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - Ghosts! Webseries Season 1 *Cookironi (cameo) *Nixels *Pothole (mentioned) *Another Nixel *Wrong Colors *Nixel "Mix Over" *Vaudeville Fun (mentioned) *Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *Couple Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania *Who's In The Mix *Couples Rush *Mix Your Neighbor Books *Clash of the Couples: Appel Blossom's Adventure (scrapped) *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples **Breaking News ***Mixies Drummer in Five-Hour Marathon Solo ***Knights in Shiny Armor Attacked by Plastic Knife ***Police Catch Cookie Thief ***Nixel on Dragon Attacks Knights in Shining Armor ***Series 8 ***Nixel with Broken Leg Flees Hospital ***Series 9 *Mini Movies **Wild Cookironi Chase in Downtown Celgreb City! **The Music Prank *MilanToon Club Magazines **Lola Roller Blade's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! (cameo) **Nixels' New Adventure! **The Celgreb Times Voice Actors *Fred Tatasciore (UK/US) *Tomasz Bednarek (Poland) Trivia *A reoccurring motif of the Nixels is a white circle with a Nixel hand giving a thumbs-down sign in it. It decorates Nixels Land and is the symbol on their flag, Muscle Nixel's belt, Major Nixel's staff in Calling All Mixels, and when you guess wrong in Who's In The Mix. *In long-distance shots, the design of the Nixels becomes oversimplified to the point that they end up lacking arms and their eyes only become black dots. They are the only characters to have specific long-distance model designs. *The square-topped Nixels are the most common variety and are the only variations of Nixels in Calling All Mixels. *The square-topped Nixels appear to have their animation model flipped when making it face a different direction, thus switching the places for the taller square and smaller square. *Nixels have never been shown from a side view, almost always from a 3/4 view instead. *The regular Nixels seem to be cloned in a machine from the first three variations; this is the reason why there are so many. *Their gender was only mentioned in Calling All Mixels. **However, female Nixels are confirmed to exist, as King Nixel mentions his mother. *Mixels Rush gives some of the Nixels black eyelids, instead of the standard white. *In the LEGO Mixels: Activity Book and a LEGO Club Magazine, Nixels are seen with incredible speech, as they do not say "NIX!". Instead, they speak in full English sentences. However, this is possibly only for the convenience of the reader, so they understand what is going on. *The Series 7 LEGO website update was the first update to have Nixels used in the CGI animations with their respective Mixels. Each Mixel that had a Nixel had their Nixel incorporated into their animation. *According to Nixels' New Adventure!, all Nixels dislike flossing their teeth. *The three-eared Nixels in the LEGO sets since 2015 never appeared in the show. *As it appears, Nixels are not harmed by fire or heat, and are easily resistant of it. **In Another Nixel, the Nixel caught on fire is first shown running for help but easily gets used to it. **In Nixels' New Adventure, the Nixel whose head is set on fire does not seem to have any care about it. **However, in Mixel Moon Madness, when a Nixel ate some Rokit Sauce, he was harmed by it. *A Nixel is used as the power source of the Shockotrons, running on a treadmill to generate electricity. *Despite their importance to the storyline, they appeared in less than half of the show's run (9/25 episodes). However, they did appear in three out of four of the specials; two of which with major roles. Category:Characters